Throwback
by Uspiona
Summary: O tym jak "małe" potknięcie może spowodować wielkie zamieszanie. / Czyli moje "co by było, gdyby" Niemcy został trafiony jednym z zaklęć Anglii. Pairing : Anglia/Niemcy. 3 rozdziały.


- Ty przeklęty -! – Anglia prawie się zakrztusił, wrzeszcząc z furią i zapominając o swoich brytyjskich manierach. Uderzył w stół dłońmi, aż przewrócił szklankę z wodą.

- Artur- Ameryka mruknął, stojąc za bratem. Jego głos był wyjątkowo spokojny i poważny ( jak prawie nigdy). Jednak najbardziej przerażający był brak jego uśmiechu. Kiedy Anglia warknął coś do niego, zacisnął wargi i patrzył się tylko piorunującym wzorkiem.

Francis z drugiej strony też nie zachowywał się jak typowy on. Zgrzytał zębami i zaciskał pięści, by się pohamować od fizycznych rozwiązań, mimo że ręce go świerzbiły, by coś zrobić. Z chęcią zapoznałby twarz Artura z blatem stołu. Tylko parę razy w życiu zdarzyło mu się być tak wściekłym i nigdy nie wynikało z tego nic miłego.

Kilka państw, które ich obserwowało, wolało się nie wtrącać, choć sytuacja wyglądała gorzej niż zwykle. Parę rzeczy należało do normy – dużo krzyków, obelg i hałasu, a nie raz nawet trochę krwi. Jednak nigdy nie przekroczyli pewnych granic, które tym razem po prostu nie istniały. Zwykłe nieporozumienie z dokumentem wywołało osobistą wojnę.

- Uspokójcie się. – Niemcy warknął, ale nie podniósł jeszcze głosu. Wstał natomiast od stołu i skierował się do nich. – Wszyscy mają już dość. Natychmi-

-To nie twoja sprawa! – Francis wypluł z siebie.- A co do ciebie, kochaniu monarchów, daj mi święty spokój i wróć do zabawek skoro nie rozumiesz, o co chodzi w dorosłym życiu!

- Jak mnie nazwałeś?! Tym razem przegiąłeś, mam dość! – Anglia zatrząsł się i sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki, wyjmując z niej swoją różdżkę.

- ANGLIA, opuść to! – Niemcy, który znalazł się przy Francji, i Ameryka krzyknęli jednocześnie.

- West, nie wtrącaj się, wycofaj się. – Gilbert odezwał się z boku, marszcząc brwi. Wcześniej przyglądał się wszystkiemu z rozbawieniem, ale teraz już nie było mu wesoło. – To zaszło za daleko… Te dwa głupki-

- I co? może mam nic nie robić? – warknął w stronę brata. – I pozwolić im się powybijać?

- Och, jakoś wcześniej nie miałeś z tym problemu, a wręcz przeciwnie, sam się tym zaj… – Francja przerwał sarkastyczną uwagę, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co mówi. Jednak powiedział wystarczają, by Ameryka wrzasnął jego imię, parę osób wciągnęło głośno powietrze, a niektórzy zaklęli cicho z szoku. Jednak poza ciszą, która zapadła w krótkim czasie po, nic nie było gorszego od łoskotu, który powstał, gdy Gilber przewrócił krzesło, wstając z niego jak burza gradowa. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały i widział złość w oczach przyjaciela.

-Ja…

Ze strachem zerknął na Niemcy. Speszył się, poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej i czuł, że umrze ze wstydu, gdy zobaczył minę Niemiec, który zbladł okropnie, momentalnie stał się biały na twarzy, jakby było mu niedobrze. Gorączkowo wymamrotał: Ludwig, ja-

- No, Francja, doskonała robota, tobie już chyba całki– Anglia syknął, ale wtedy Sealandia, który podsłuchiwał wszystko zza szafy, zaciekawiony wychylił się za mocno i jego noga zaczepiła o skrawek dywanu. Zachwiał się z krzykiem i poleciał do przodu. Popchnął brata tak, że ten wpadł na stół, a różdżka wypadła mu z ręki, odbiła się parę razy od stoły i wylądowała na brzegu. Wszyscy wokoło wstrzymali oddech śledząc trajektorię jej lotu, a Anglia prawie dostał zawału. Kiedy upadła, odetchnęli z ulgą.

Jednak nie na długo.

Różdżka przechyliła się i zachwiała na krawędzi, a po chwili spadła na podłogę. Uderzając w nią, zatrzeszczała i jasny promień światła wydobył się z jej końca przy akompaniamencie głośnego huku, by pomknąć ku Niemcy, który wciąż oniemiały i osłupiały, nie zdążył odskoczyć. Został trafiony prosto w brzuch. Rozbłysło oślepiające światło, a cios wyrwał z jego płuc powietrze. Nikt tego nie widział, ale usłyszeli najpierw szuranie, trzaski a później uderzenie, więc domyślili się, co się stało: Niemcy został odrzucony do tyłu i na coś wpadł. I rzeczywiście, kiedy znikło światło, w kącie pokoju ujrzeli ciało w stercie zniszczonych krzeseł.

Gilbert natychmiast podbiegł do brata i w następnej sekundzie upadł na kolana jak porażony. Anglia i Francja i Ameryka podbiegli do niego. Reszta wolała obserwować wszystko z tyłu.

- Co-? – Francja nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział.

- Artur – Ameryka oszołomiony spojrzał na brata.

-Niech to szlag! – Anglia krzyknął i złapał się za głowę, targając włosy.

Widokiem, który wprawił wszystkich w osłupienie, był Ludwig, który leżał na podłodze między drewnianymi częściami… i wyglądał jak nastolatek, prawie dziecko.


End file.
